The Aftermath
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: Fred has left Hogwarts and Angelina, who normally can't stand the site of him, isn't taking it that well.
1. He's left!

_**I've fixed the story up...again. Re-added the rest of the chapters. Hopefully this is the end of the fixing up and whatnot.  
  
I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS...ALTHOUGH I DO DREAM ABOUT THINGS J. K. ROWLING WOULD NEVER WRITE...NOTHING THAT BAD...I'm just saying that this possibly won't have Harry Potter in it (because I can't stand him), okay, anyway...  
  
A/N: Remember, this is a **fanfiction**...so it won't be EXACTLY like the books, but I'll try to not stray too much. This is taking place during Harry's 5th year, so it's Angelina's 7th year.** **It's in her POV...**_

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe they actually did that!" Alicia and I were laughing as we're walking though the swamp thing that was obviously created by the twins. We turned the corner when we saw her, Professor Umbridge.  
  
"Let's go this way..." Alicia turned around and started walking away.  
  
"Wait!" I hissed in a tone that I didn't really mean to use. "She's got Fred and George!"  
  
Hearing 'George', she snapped back around with a scowl on her face. "What's that old toad planning on doing to my Georgie?"  
  
Okay, I'll make fun of her about that later, right now I need to find out what's going on. We both walked up closer when she, the 'old toad', as Alicia called her, started talking.  
  
"So!" She stared them down, who knows what thoughts she's thinking in that massive lard of a head.  
  
"What do you think it going on?" Alicia looked at me in alarm, obviously not caring for my response because as Umbridge started talking again and her attention was back in that direction. Well, so is mine.  
  
"So," She started again. "You think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"  
  
"Pretty amusing, yeah." Oh, he's such an idiot, but I can't help smiling no matter what he does. The idiot! He doesn't even look scared, well, why would he need to be? Alicia covered my mouth, and that's when I realized I was giggling. He has that effect on me. Really, it's horrible!  
  
Before I could snap at her for what she had done Filch walked past us and to Umbridge. "He seems really happy for some strange reason."  
  
Alicia nudged me and I nodded, "Yeah, I don't like the looks of this."  
  
"I've got the form, Headmistress," I craned my neck to see what he was talking about, but he kept waving it around. "I've got the form and I've got the whip waiting...Oh, let me do it now"  
  
"Hold on there? What's that squib panning on doing with whips? If he lays a hand on Fred..."  
  
Alicia looked at me with her mouth opened, "Oh crap!" I grimaced as I realized I had just said that out loud. Thankfully nobody else noticed anything.  
  
"Very good, Argus," She's looking at Fred, what's going to happen? I looked around making sure that was out loud either. "You two," She's moving closer to him, why is she moving closer to him? "Are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."  
  
"You're school my arse..." I heard Alicia mumble under her breath and stopped myself from shouting, "Here! Here!"  
  
"You know what? I don't think we are." That's my Fred, standing up for himself. MY FRED? Where did that come from? No time to worry about that now. He's looking at George now, oh no! What's going to happen? This can't be good!  
  
"George, I think we've outgrown full-time education." Like hell you have! What are you going on about?  
  
"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself." I looked at Alicia as her mouth dropped open hearing him say that.  
  
"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" Oh no, he is leaving. Stupid idiot! He's a stupid, stupid idiot!  
  
"Definitely" I have a feeling Alicia is feeling the same way as I am now.  
  
"Accio Brooms!" No, not the summoning charm, please say I'm dreaming. Nope, he's holding his stupid, stupid broom in his stupid, stupid hand. God, they still have their chains on them. And he's doing that stupid, cute, what? No, not cute...stupid grin!  
  
"We won't be seeing you." He's jumping on him broomstick.  
  
"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch." No, not George...he's the sensible one. Fred's finally gotten to him...we're doomed! I followed them and they flew down the stairs, Alicia right behind me.  
  
"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley-Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, our new premises." Oh Fred, you are leaving me. But what am I supposed to do now that you're gone?  
  
I snapped out of whatever I was doing just in time to see George blow a goodbye kiss to Alicia and hear Fred yell, "Give her hell from us, Peeves." It took all of me not to cry.  
  
He didn't even say goodbye! He's such a..."BACK TO YOUR ROOMS, ALL OF YOU!" Oh man, now we have to deal with a pissed off toad. Alicia and I walked back to the common room, not talking until we reached the inside.  
  
"Hey, where's Fred?" Okay, I know I shouldn't have done it, but I snapped. I swear I would have broken Lee in half had Katie and Alicia not restrained me.  
  
When I calmed down a bit I spat at him, "Do you want to know where that stupid idiot of a Weasley is?" I have tears coming out of my eyes, but I don't care. I'm just so...I don't know. BUT THAT'S HOW I AM!  
  
"He's left! The stupid prick got on his damn broom and he's out of this stupid school. Took that idiot George with him too, no offence Alicia."  
  
I sighed and sat down. "He didn't even say goodbye..." Oh crap! I said that out loud too. Now they're all looking at me strangely. I'd do the same thing in their situation. Why am I taking this so hard? It's not like we were a couple or anything. Yeah, he was my best friend, and yeah we kissed a few times. But why the hell am I flipping out? I ran up to my room as I saw Alicia explaining to Lee and Katie exactly what just happened.  
  
I knew they weren't going to come up, didn't want their heads to get chopped off, but I locked the door anyway. Why would he leave without saying goodbye? I asked myself over and over, not sure if it was in my head or not. You know what Angelina, just don't think of him. I told myself over and over. Nope, you're not going to think of that idiot. Especially the way he does his stupid little grin.  
  
"DAMN!" Okay, that could've been said a teensy bit quieter.  
  
Thank God today's Friday. What's that damn muggle saying? TGIF! Yeah, TGIF! I'll just stay in bed all day tomorrow, not thinking about that stupid jerk Fredrick Weasley. Oh crap, now I'm crying again!


	2. Letters

**_I've added the second chapter finally. This is hopefully my last re-do on this particular story._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...thank you and g'whatever time of day it is to you..._**

* * *

Whoa, that was a rough night. Why am I asleep on the floor...and where is the rest of my year? Oh no...it wasn't a dream was it? Man, breakfast is over. I unlocked the door and walked downstairs to the common room. Oh man, Alicia's sleeping on the couch. I better wake her up.  
  
"Hey Leech, move your big butt!" She stirred and sighed, "Damn, it wasn't a dream?"  
  
I shook my head, "Nope. I had the same reaction this morning."  
  
Then there was the silence, dead silence. It was just Alicia and I sitting together in the Gryffindor common room. We usually giggled about something stupid the twins had just done, but not today. Nope, silence.  
  
"I'm going to miss them." Well, that broke the silence, good job Spinnet!  
  
"Yeah, me too I guess." "It's not going to be the same here without them." I nodded, and the silence was back. It was getting more awkward by the second. We both knew what the other was thinking. We both understood how the other was feeling. But we were both just staring at the floor, tears in our eyes.  
  
"Why are we crying over them?" I smiled, looking obviously way too perky. Alicia just shot me a death glare. Obviously I gave her that look.  
  
"Seriously, if they were here, they'd be miserable. And I'm positive we're going to see them again some time in the near future.  
  
Just then an owl came into the room and sat on Alicia's shoulder.  
  
"I wonder who it's from." Why did she say that? We both know exactly who it's from...some people.  
  
"Come on, read it!" I'm waiting, how long is this going to take? I'm going to take the damn parchment away from her. Never mind she's handing me the parchment now.  
  
_Dear Alicia,  
  
How are you this morning? Okay, I'm done with the small talk. When's the next Hogsmede weekend? Fred and I can get that weekend off, because we pick our own hours. I'm just so glad that we're away from that old toad. I really miss you, write back within the day and tell me what's going on?  
  
Love,  
Georgie_  
  
"Georgie? Really Alicia?" Ha, that made her giggle. Well, I found it pretty amusing,  
  
"By the way, when is the next Hogsmede weekend?"  
  
"I don't know; let's ask Hermione, she knows that sort of stuff."  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
Angelina, this is not a contest! Why do I always think things are contests? Just slow down and let her pass.  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" Ah, good. She's coming over.  
  
"What is it?" Whoa, some attitude she has there. Well, that's what she gets for taking all those classes, working on S.P.E.W, which I still think is a waist of time...and who knows what else.  
  
"When's the next Hogsmede weekend?"  
  
"Two weeks from now, is that all?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Okay then, goodbye." Where's she off to in such a hurry? Whatever, I guess I'll go write a letter to Fred.  
  
"So, Angelina, I'm going to go write to George, okay?" Hey, I wanted to write to Fred, I don't want her to think I'm copying her. DAMN!  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll just go up to the room and leave you and the parchment alone." Ha, I wonder if she got the joke.  
  
"HEY!" Yep, I better leave before she throws something at my head. What the hell, I'll write to him anyway. But what to say? How about, why the hell did you leave you stupid arse hole? Okay, fine...I won't put that down, but it was amusing to think about it.  
  
Think! Okay, I know I should tell him about Hogsmede weekend, even though Alicia is telling George. Okay, I should also tell him that since he got kicked off the Quidditch team we have absolutely no way of winning. If I don't he'll think I'm sick or something. Then, I'll casually add the fact that he's a fucking arse hole for not saying bye to me. Yep, that sounds pretty good.  
  
_Dear Fred,  
  
So, you've finally escaped this place. I heard that you have your own place now, congratulations. I hope that you're enjoying yourself. I, on the other hand, do not have such luxuries. I know it's only been a day since you've left, but I would like to remind you that Gryffindors are loosing horribly, and we have no hopes of winning the Quidditch cup. I'm not entirely blaming you and George for that. Also, remember when you invited me to the Yule Ball last year, and then afterwards you kissed me. And a few times after the Yule ball, last Sunday was the last one I remember. Anyway, I know you saw me as you were flying away on your broomstick, but you didn't even wink at me. It's like you've been completely ignoring the fact that we were on the steps to becoming a couple. Now that you're away from me, you probably think that you can get away from me entirely. Well, you can, yes. But, I'm not letting you leave with out saying bye. I'll see you two weeks from now, for that's when the next Hogsmede weekend is. George wrote to Alicia asking when it was, and so I'm telling you. I have no doubt that you're living together; you can't afford a joke shop and a place to live. No offence or anything, it's not like you'll take any offence of that anyway. I'm just rambling on now. Sorry, I guess I'll see you two weeks from now.  
  
Angelina_  
  
Okay, that's not too bad. I hope I hinted to him that he's an arse. I better find an owl before Alicia finishes writing to 'Georgie'. Just sneak past her, she probably won't even notice that you're walking past her.  
  
"Hey, Angelina!" Damn that Lee!  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where are you going?" Nosey little bugger.  
  
"Just for a walk around the school, is that alright with you?"  
  
"Yeah, can I come with you?" Damn, I was sure he'd leave me alone.  
  
"Fine, but if you say one thing that pisses me off, I'll curse you!" Why isn't he off bothering Katie Bell or someone like that? I guess Alicia just shoved him away from her or something. Well, he's probably lonely without Fred and George, nobody to cause any trouble with.  
  
"Um, Angelina,"  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong Lee?"  
  
"Um, why are you looking at me like someone died?" Whoops! I didn't mean to do that. Better think up a quick excuse.  
  
"What? I wasn't looking at you like someone died! I just feel sorry for you that you don't have a girlfriend."  
  
"But you don't have a boyfriend. At least I don't think that you and Fred were going out."  
  
"What? Why does everyone assume that I'm in love with that damn Weasley?"  
  
"Well, you're always staring at him when you think nobody is looking. You talk about him all the time. You got really pissy yesterday when he left. Oh, and you bite anybody's head off that even mentions it."  
  
"Lee Jordan, get the hell away from me right this instant!" Man, he runs fast. I wonder why he didn't sign up for Quidditch. Oh yeah, he wanted to be the commentator because it 'gets more babes'. I don't think I've ever seen him with a girlfriend. I better get to the owlery before some other pathetic soul disturbs me.


	3. Suprise

_**...Here's chapter three...YAY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story.**_**

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER**  
  
Bah...stupid owls! I've sent Fred a few more letters telling him things. I want to tell him of my feelings, but I don't want to put that burden on him. He's just opened the shop, and he's had plenty of customers. Back when I was in the owlery all the owls were running away from me for some strange reason. I guess they understand how I'm feeling. A few days after I sent Fred that letter I got another one back from him.  
  
_Dear Angelina,  
  
I really wish that I could come down for the Hogsmede weekend, but only one of us can get off. I'm sorry, how's everything over there? I guess I'll see you when school's out. I promise I'll meet you at the platform. Stay IN trouble,  
  
Fred_  
  
He deliberately did not answer my question! I'm just going back into my room.  
  
"Hey? What's that stuff in your hair?"  
  
"What do you mean, what stuff in my hair?" Great, I have owl crap in my hair. That is so gross! Thank God Fred's gone; he'd never let me live this down. I need to remember to thank Lee, but right now I need to get this stuff out of my hair...it is so gross!  
  
"Wow! That was a quick shower Angelina!" I'll just give him my death glare and hope he'll go away. Nope, still here.  
  
"Yeah, I just washed my hair. I already took a shower today. I'm just not in the mood for standing under water right now."  
  
"Well, your hair smells really nice."  
  
"Thanks!" I swear, when Fred and George aren't around Lee can be really sweet. Well, it's the way he's looking at me. Wait a minute; is he trying to flirt with me? Oh my God, I'm going to gag.  
  
"Hey Angelina, do you want to go to Hogsmede with me?" Man, poor Lee. I'll put him down gently.  
  
"I don't feel like hanging out with anyone right now, but thanks for asking."  
  
"You mean you don't want to hang out with anyone but Fred?" He's grinning, I should smack him, but I'm not going to give him that pleasure.  
  
"No, not even Fred!"  
  
"Aww, why not?" Hey, I know that voice, oh my God!  
  
"Fred?" He's sitting on the couch like its normal.  
  
"The one and only! You still don't want to go with me?"  
  
"You said you couldn't come."  
  
"Yeah, well, I lied!" Oh man, he drives me so crazy. I don't know if I should kiss him, or just kick his scrawny arse. I'll just smack him.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
"You know exactly what that was for, Fredrick Weasley!" Ha, I knew that would make him grimace. He hates when I call him Fredrick.  
  
"Okay, you're both boring. I'm going to Hogsmede, I guess I'll see you both there."  
  
"Bye Lee!" What? Why is he leaving us? Whatever, it'll give me more time to kick Fred's arse.  
  
Well, the common room is cleared out. I guess all the first and second years are out at the lake or something.  
  
"So, Angelina, how have you been?"  
  
"Fine, how about you?" God, I'm glaring at him. I guess it's just a habit; I really need to stop that.  
  
"How'd you get in here? I thought Umbridge banned you and George until, well forever."  
  
"Yeah," There's his grin. Man, he is so hot! Bad Angelina, it's just Fred, not some average hot guy.  
  
"What Umbridge doesn't know won't hurt her." He is so bad.  
  
"So, why are you here?"  
  
"I just wanted to see you." Typical Fred answer.  
  
"Okay, then why didn't you tell me you were coming?"  
  
"I was going to, but then I decided to make it a surprise." Oh, he is so...calm down, don't kill him.  
  
"Why don't you come and sit down, it's not that comfortable standing up, is it?" He has a point.  
  
"Okay, I'll sit down." I sat down on the opposite side of him, but he just scooted over to me and put his arm around me like he hasn't been gone for two weeks.  
  
"Fred?" I hope that didn't sound angry.  
  
"Yeah Angel?" I love when he calls me that.  
  
"Why didn't you answer any of my questions?" That got him squirming. Well, I didn't mean to do that, but I want answers.  
  
"Um...what questions?" Oh, who does he think he's fooling? He knows what I'm talking about.  
  
"The questions, in the letters I sent you." My arms are flaring everywhere; I guess I should just put them in my pockets.  
  
"Oh, those questions..." Now he's being too quiet. That's not a good sign; he's never quite, unless something bad is going to happen.  
  
He's still not talking; he's so stubborn. "Fine, don't talk. But at least answer one question, please." Did I just plead with him? That is so annoying, I'm being whinny!  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I've been wondering, why didn't you say bye or anything when you left? I mean, George blew a kiss to Alicia, but you didn't even wave or anything."  
  
He's not answering my question, "Fred?"  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I was just so caught up in the moment." FORGOT? That really nice of him!  
  
"Angel, come back!" I've folded my arms and I'm looking at the floor. You should know what this means Fred. The only way I'm coming back is if you apologize, and mean it!  
  
"No, I don't want to talk to you right now!"  
  
He's coming over here, what's he going to do? He's putting his arms around my waist. Whoa, I forgot how it felt for Fred to hold me this way. Now his head's on my shoulder. Don't give in Angelina, don't let him win.  
  
"Angel, don't be this way. I'm sorry, I should have thought before I did what I did."  
  
"Okay, you're forgiven." Oh man, I turned around when he said that. Now I'm facing him and I hope I'm not blushing. He's never held me this way. Don't look into his eyes, and he won't win you over.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yes Fred?" Oh God, now I'm looking into his stupid, gorgeous eyes. He's leaning in closer; we're going to kiss. I haven't kissed Fred for over three weeks and I miss kissing him. He's such a great kisser, very passionate.  
  
"What's going on here?" Who ever that is I'm going to kill them, and not quickly. I left Fred's embrace; he's blushing, that is so cute!  
  
"Hermione, why aren't you with Ron and Harry?" Yes, I'm hissing at her. I was about to kiss Fred, who I haven't seen since, well...I've already said that. That might not seem like that long, but it is. It's an eternity.  
  
"Ron is being a jack-ass, and Harry is siding with him. I've come to write a letter to Viktor. Why is Fred here, I thought he was banned?"  
  
Well, he's stopped blushing, grinning again. He should just keep that face on all the time. He has the cutest grin of all times. Oh my God, did I just think that? I am such an idiot! Yes, I've given in to my emotions, I don't know how long until I kiss him. I can't hold out that long, I'm only human.  
  
"I am banned, Lee helped sneak me in."  
  
"I should have known." Now she's getting huffy. I'll ignore it this time Fred, but only because I'm too tired to fill out papers."  
  
Poor girl, I guess I can forgive her. She likes Ron, everyone knows this, but he's just a stupid git.  
  
"Fred, why can't Ron get past his immaturity and tell Hermione that he likes her. She'll snap before it's too late."  
  
"Don't blame me, I can't do anything about it!"  
  
"Well, you certainly could try something!"  
  
"Hey, I don't even live there anymore. I sleep above the shop. My mom's going to kill me next time she sees me. I'm giving her a few hundred years until I tell her where the shop is. I get a howler everyday from her though. It'll be a lot worse when she finds the shop." The thought of it, it's kind of funny. Well, I wouldn't want my son wasting his life on a joke shop, but it just seems to suit Fred perfectly.  
  
"Let's go back and sit on the couch, we can talk about things." Things? I wish, but he would just going to put his arms around me and...what the hell.  
  
"Okay, sure." I plopped down on the couch and just like I assumed, he put his arm around my waist and leaned me on his shoulder. Sometimes I think that Fred may like me more than a friend, but I'm not sure. I've been meaning to ask him since the Yule Ball, but I never got around to it. Now is probably a good time to ask him. What's the worst he can say? No, that's what. It's not that bad, we'll still be friends, and we'll be joking about it in a few years. Okay, I'm stalling; I'll just ask him.  
  
"Fred?"  
  
"Yeah Angel?" I love when he talks in that voice. It sounds like he's half-asleep and yet wide-awake...if that makes any since whatsoever.  
  
"I was just wondering if you like me." He's laughing at me! I knew I should not have asked him.  
  
"Yeah, you're one of my best mates." Well, he obviously doesn't understand my question. I guess I'll have to give it another go.  
  
"No, not like friends. I know that we're close friends. I mean like more than a friend does, you know what I mean?" He's blushing, that's a good sign, I hope.  
  
"Well, I thought you knew." He's stalling; he's not allowed to stall. It doesn't help my situation.  
  
"Thought I knew what?" Yeah, I sound a little shrill, what does he expect?  
  
"Well, about the girl that I like..."

* * *

**_Ooo...I wonder what'll happen next...ACTUALLY I DON'T...I KNOW! Mwahahaha!_**


	4. Finally

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...shocking, I know!**

* * *

Just swallow, it'll calm you down. "Girl you like?" Great, now I sound depressed!  
  
"Yeah, I came back to tell her I liked her, but I wanted to talk to you first. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
I'll just shake my head and lie. It's not like he can read minds, but sometimes I wish that he could. It would make this so much easier. How am I supposed to tell him I like him if he likes someone else? Not easily... "Angel, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know...you just seem to have drifted away."  
  
"Well, I'm fine!" Great, I just snapped at him, now he'll never believe that. Whatever, where's Alicia when I need her? She's probably making out with George in the shrieking shack or something.  
  
"It's not like that?" Now I look confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Well, at least he's stopped grinning, "I mean that I'm not here flirting with you until some other girl comes in here that I might like." Okay, he's completely lost me, and I hope he realizes this.  
  
"Okay, let me start over. I came back to Hogwarts to see a certain girl that I like, okay, more than like. Quite possibly I might love this girl." Who's this girl? I'm going to kill her!  
  
"Yeah, I'm rambling; let me finish first before you say anything Angel!" Okay, fine continue breaking my heart you stupid selfish Weasley.  
  
"Well, I've known this girl since first year, but I've never had the courage to tell her anything." Okay, I'm guessing she's in seventh year then.  
  
"She can be really bitchy at times, but she's the greatest chaser I've ever met."  
  
Okay, my heart just stopped. Could he possibly be talking about me? "Yeah, okay...go on."  
  
Yeah, just be casual, like it's not completely driving you crazy. "Oh, she's in Gryffindor, just so you know."  
  
Well, that leaves me and Alicia, and I seriously doubt that he, wait, did he say he might love this girl? So, it's quite possible that he might love me. Don't give your hopes up Angelina; just wait until he says it.  
  
"In case you haven't figured it out, her name is Angelina."  
  
Oh my God, did he just say my name? He did, didn't he! What am I supposed to do? Well, to start I better close my mouth; I don't think that's going to help the situation.  
  
"Angelina?"  
  
"Yeah Fred?"  
  
"Can you make some sort of reply?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Oh, I know exactly what he means; I just don't know what to do now.  
  
"Well, I kind of just pored my heart out to you, and you can at least call me a stupid git and tell my you'd never go out with me in a million years. I'll feel a lot better if you do that. It works better than silence, you know?"  
  
I nodded, that's not answering his questions. I better just talk, but how am I supposed to tell him I love him? He's approach won't work for me. "What do you mean 'might love'?" Okay, I didn't mean to ask that, it just came out.  
  
"Well, ever since second year, when you kicked me in the nuts for turning your hair purple, the face you made. Sure, I thought it was just extreme hatred at the time, but after a while, 3rd year, I realized that it was something else."  
  
"Well, that's nice to know Fred, but that didn't answer my question at all."  
  
"Oh," He's blushing, that is just so cute! "I'm sorry, what'd you ask again?"  
  
"I asked what did you mean, 'might love'?"  
  
"Well, I meant that I'm not exactly sure. I mean, I've never felt this way before, ever. I've tried to ignore the feeling, but thinking of you brings me so much happiness and pain."  
  
"Pain?" I bring him pain? That's not good!"  
  
"No, not like that! I meant that it hurts me knowing that so many times I could have told you how I felt, but I never did. And so many times I'd just imagine what it would be like for us to be together."  
  
"Oh..." Why am I so speechless? There's so much I want to say, but it's just not coming out. If this keeps up, I'll explode!  
  
"I'm sorry Fred; I just can't say anything right now. I'm at a total loss of words."  
  
"Well, you know they say actions speak louder than words. You could just slap me or something, then I'd know what you're thinking."  
  
Hey, that's a good idea. "Okay, I'll go with actions then."  
  
Aww, he's closed his eyes, already expecting me to slap him. Talk about pessimism. Well, I guess actions won't hurt too much. I'll just lean in, and he won't expect it. I'll be fast, so he can't react.  
  
"You can hurry up and get it over with now Angel."  
  
Well, he's right; I should just get it over with. Okay, almost there, don't chicken out now. He's face is just a few inches away from mine now. Okay...OH DAMN! He's opened his eyes! What am I supposed to do now? Does he know what I was about to do? Oh my God, I thin he does. He's wrapping his arms around my waist, what am I going to do? Well, first of all, I shout stop biting my lower lip, I look lit a complete git. He's pulling me closer to him, oh my God. Is going to kiss me? God I hope so...YES! He's kissing me. Damn, I completely forgot how much of a good kisser he is. Please, don't end; I just want to be here forever.  
  
Damn, it ended...and he's just staring at me. Why is he staring at me? Whoa, what's he doing?  
  
"Fred, get off me! What the hell are you doing?" He's looking at me with those innocent eyes, it's so cute. Wait, he shouldn't have done that!  
  
"I'm sorry Angel; I was just so caught up in the moment..."  
  
"Yeah well it was a pretty good moment, until you got on top of me. You know I'm not like that."  
  
"I know, I'm really sorry, do you forgive me."  
  
"Do you promise that will never, ever happen again?"  
  
Puppy dog eyes, why those? "I'm very sorry Angel, I won't do it again!"  
  
"Okay, good! Maybe, in the very distant future, I mean DISTANT future, that might happen. But not anytime soon."  
  
"Okay, that's fine with me." He's grinning he's so cute when he does that! Hey, he's kissing me again. He can' just think he can do that and kiss me again...what the hell.


	5. Summer

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters..._****

* * *

**

**ON THE TRAIN**  
  
Wow, school is over. The thought's just weird. I'm here, on the Hogwarts Express, for the last time of my school year. That's just crazy! I'm not really sure what I'm going to be doing after this summer, but I know during the summer Lee, Alicia, and I are all going to be helping out at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes shop. It's going to be weird having Fred as my boss, but I'm pretty sure I'll be able to handle it.  
  
"We're almost there!" God, is she going to have another spasm? Alicia can be so weird sometimes, but she's my best friend, and has always been there for me. I don't know what I'd do without her.  
  
"Alicia, are you excited that we're almost out of school, or that you're about to see George?" Wow, she didn't glare at Lee, I better feel her forehead.  
  
"Actually both of them, I'm really happy school's over-in a way-and I'm really happy I'm about to see Georgie!" I don't know why, but suddenly, in unison, we both squealed.  
  
Maybe because it just registered in my head that school is out, and my parents are actually letting me stay away from the house, without parent supervision, all summer. I think they're actually beginning to really trust me, as an adult.  
  
"Has the train stopped yet?" He is so impatient, it's a wonder he hasn't jumped off the train and run to the station. "I can't wait to see their shop!"  
  
"Neither can I!" That caused giggles. Alicia and I always laugh when we say something in unison. It's like she's my sister, but we didn't find each other until we were eleven. Like that muggle show Sister-Sister, except different.  
  
"We're in the station, it's almost over!"  
  
"Lee, sit down. You have to wait until the train stops before you get off anyway. You are so impatient!" Also very amusing, but I'd never tell him that.  
  
"Okay it's stopped; I'm going to get off first!" Now talk about amusing, three recently graduated 7th years are racing to get off the train, tackling each other. I love these guys, and I hope we never part.  
  
"Hey, congratulations guys!" Hold on, who's coming over? Oh, it's just George. I wonder where Fred is.  
  
"Thanks baby, did you miss me?"  
  
"Gag, huggle-fest. Avert you eyes everyone...the end is upon us!" Lee is so immature, but I'm going to ignore him. Nothing can possibly make this day bad. Besides, I don't need to do anything to him; Alicia is beating him for me.  
  
"Hold on Alicia, I'll get your bags for you." Suck-up! Okay, fine, I don't see how he's actually a suck-up, but whatever. Where is Fred?  
  
"Oh, Angelina, Fred's waiting in the car for us. He wanted to come greet you, but someone had to de-muggle it. Those blasted things; they see a flying car and want to take a spin. We had to learn memory charms last week, when Dad gave us the car as a birthday present. Mom got really wound up when he gave it to us, but she didn't bite our heads off like we thought she would."  
  
Well, at least he didn't forget me or anything.  
  
"Hey Lee, do you need help with your bags?" I love messing with him. He has such weak arms, runs fast, but the top part seems to be missing.  
  
"I'm going to ignore that Angelina, you're lucky that I'm too occupied right now to do anything about it!" Yeah, lucky you don't have the guts to do anything...  
  
"Hey, Angel!"  
  
"Fred!" He's here; I've missed him so much. I haven't been able to see him since he visited back when Umbridge was still the Headmistress.  
  
"How's about a kiss Angel?" I swear, he's so selfish. I don't see him for a while; he doesn't ask how I'm doing. He just wants to kiss me. But he's so cute, so what the hell! Is that going to be my response every time before I kiss him? God, I missed kissing him.  
  
"So Angel, what've you been up to? Any boys trying to hook-up with you are anything?"  
  
"Why?" That was sort-of a strange question. Everyone learned a while ago that I'm with Fred now.  
  
"I just want to know who I have to beat senseless."  
  
"Fredrick Weasley, you are such a jerk!" Aww, he's wincing, "But you're my jerk, and I love you!

* * *

**_Should I make a sequel out of this? It'll take place at the shop and whatnot...if I get enough response I'll do it...otherwise, I'll work on my other stories that I should be writting instead of fixing this one up. :D_**


End file.
